celebrity_voicefandomcom-20200214-history
Knock You Down
Lyrics Leroy: Keep rocking, and keep knocking Whether you Louboutin it up or Reebokin' You see the hate, that they're serving on a platter So what we goin' have, dessert or disaster Tanji: I never thought I'd, be in love like this When I look at you my mind goes on a trip Then you came in, and knocked me on my face Feels like in I'm in a race But I already won first place I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did (as hard as I did, yeah) You got me thinking bout our life our house and kids (yeah) Every morning I look at you and smile Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down, knocked me down Sometimes love comes around And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down Sometimes love comes around And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down Leroy: I never thought I'd Hear myself say (ooh) Y'all go ahead I think I'm gonna kick it wit my girl today (kick it wit my girl today) I used to be commander and chief Of my pimp ship flying high (flying high) 'Til I met this pretty little missile that shot me out the sky (oh shot me out the sky) Hey, now I'm crashing, don't know how it happened But I know it feels so damn good Said if I could back, and make it happen faster Don't you know I would baby if I could Miss independent (oh, to the fullest), the load never too much She helping me pull it She shot the bullet that ended that life I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight, Girl sometimes love Tanji: Sometimes love comes around And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down Sometimes love comes around And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down Leroy: Tell me now can you make it past your caspers So we can finally fly off into NASA You was always the cheerleader of my dreams that Seem to only date the head of football teams And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughing We, were never meant to be baby we just happen So please, don't mess up the trick, hey young world I'm the new slick rick They say I move too quick, but we can't let the moment pass us Let the hourglass pass right into ashes Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses So I wrote this love letter right before my classes How could a goddess ask, someone that's only average For advice OMG, you listen to that bitch? Whoa it's me Baby this is tragic (and Tanji: Cause we had it) we was magic I was flying, now I'm crashing This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson You should leave your boyfriend now, I'm a ask him Say you gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad So will u bring a better future than I had in the past Oh cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did I don't wanna fall back on my face again Whoa, whoa I'll admit it, I was scared to answer love's call Whoa, whoa And if it hits better make it worth the fall Tanji: Sometimes love comes around And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down Sometimes love comes around And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down Leroy: Won't see it coming when it happens (hey) But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now You see when love knocks you down Tanji: Won't see it coming when it happens But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now You see when love knocks you down Yeah Video Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs